It Just So Happens
by Choculate
Summary: Natsume finally returned from America and changed into a playboy and the school's heartthrob. He stayed away from her, so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. But Luna came back with another hottie that yearns for Mikan. And that's when it all began.... NXM
1. Newcomers

It Just So Happens

Note: Here's another new story XD I like making new stories, their fun :) Anyways… Hope you'll like this one! Please read and review! 

Chapter One: Newcomers

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Was all I heard. Damn I can't even eat my lunch anymore!! How I regretted not bringing my I-pod along. Curse it, if I only knew he was this hot! Along with his new friend. Curse Natsume. After all these years he turned hot, muscular, and a playboy. He just returned from America and he's being a total jerk and a playboy, not bothering to say hi to his long ago dear friend. FYI! Me. I'm just glad that Luna transferred to England to see him again. Hahaha! I bet that bitch is still there searching for him.

I brought the apple to my mouth and bit into it. I chewed, and chewed, and chewed, until I was finished my apple. How I finished it so fast while watching Natsume and his Ruka charming and arranging dates with them. I looked around the cafeteria. Wow... How unsurprising. All the girls except me where gathered around Natsume and Ruka. God. Hotaru just had to leave for a competition. Hope she wins. I walked slowly over to the trash can. While I was walking over to the trash can, I was thinking of that loser Luna. Hahaha! It's probably raining hard and she's searching for him in the rain, and she's poorer than ever. In ragged old clothes, dirty clothes and hair, broken old shoes, ahhhhh….. How it was so clear in my head. She deserved it. After all those years she tortured me for being close to Natsume. That Bitch.

I finally reached the trash can and dumped the remaining bits of the apple in. Then I heard a familiar sluttish voice.

"Natsume honey! Boo-boo's back!"

I slowly turned around with my eyes wide in horror. Luna's back.

_**Note: I hoped you liked this very short new story of chapter one. :) Please R&R!! And umm… Thanks a bunch for reading!**_

_**Sincerely: Choc-cu-latee**_


	2. The Dark Figure

It Just So Happens 

Note: Sorry for the long wait for the update of this story!!xS Here's Chapter 2!! Hope you'll enjoy! xD

Chapter Two: The Dark Figure

You're joking. She's back. What. The. Hell. I stood frozen on the spot while Luna seeks Natsume and rushes towards him, pushing and cursing any girl in her way 'till she got in front of Natsume and showered him with hugs and kisses. I couldn't take this anymore. This was way too much. Luna is **back**. Wow. There goes my train of thought of Luna in England.

It seemed that my senses were back together so I began walking towards the exit of the cafeteria. No one seemed to notice me except for Luna because she called out my name. I decided to ignore it and keep on walking, but she was persistent said,

"Looks like Natsume dumped you eh? Figures. It was so obvious that he was going to pick me to be his girlfriend. Hmmm... I still wonder if you're still friends with him. From the look on your face I guess not. Bitch."

I spun around to face her and stormed over to slap her. I was about to slap her until Natsume grabbed my hand and said,

"Leave." In a demanding voice. I felt myself on an urge to cry, but I wasn't going to do that. Not in front of them. Instead I snarled at both of them while ignoring the attention everyone in the cafeteria was giving us. I turned around and ran out the door, towards the roof.

I arrived at the roof and walked towards the middle and lied down. I started to sob. It hurt too much knowing that Natsume, my childhood friend plus my first love dumped me then said that he didn't want to be friends with me anymore and doesn't want me to talk to him.

"LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" I shouted to the sky while crying my eyes out. The bell rang. Class is starting. I think I'll skip today. I don't want to see his face nor Luna's. Luna can be his partner, I don't mind in fact I'll tell her she can tomorrow….But for now… I think I'm going to stay here until I'm ready for tomorrow.

….. ..It's so warm…Where am I? Oh right... The roof of my school. Uh-huh… The roof….Roof…….OH MY GOD THE ROOF OF MY SCHOOL!! I FELL ASLEEP!!

I quickly stood up letting the coat that was on me fall. Huh? Since when did I get a coat for a blanket? I looked around, it was nighttime alright. It was dark and the stars were already out. I noticed that there was a dark figure leaning against the railing in front of me. That person probably put the coat on me, I got to thank him.

I walked over and while I was walking over I noticed it was a man. But that didn't scare me and I continued to walk over, when I got there I placed a coat over his head and said,

"Thanks for the cost mister"

"You're welcome." He said. "You know this is a really rude way to return a coat to a person?"

I giggled. The way he said had a weird and funny tone to it so I found it funny. "Yeah I know."

The wind swept through us making my hair tangled and all over my face. Which was really annoying. But he laughed at it. His laugh sounded pleasant so I laughed too. Then we started to talk about why we were here and some other stuff. It turned out that he was a new student and that he wanted to check out the whole building so when he comes tomorrow he won't get so confused. (The school is very big. Has 4 floors.)

We talked till we were at my house. I bid him goodbye, he did the same and both of us walked our separate ways. I took the keys out of my uniform pocket and unlocked the door. I opened the door finding more than 1 pair of shoes on the mat. Great visitors. I hope it's not Natsume. But since life hates me like hell it decided to make the visitor Natsume along with his parents. How do I know? Because I'm looking straight at him right now.

**Note: Ahhhh Finally finished. :3 I hope you liked it!! I'm soo sorry for the long wait for the update for this story!! O So please forgive me!! I'll make it up to you!! Ahh crap! :O I gotta hurry up and update another story :P So please review! :3 And thanks a bunch for earding and being patient with me! ******** Love,**

** -Choculat :3**

**P.S.: SORRY FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT!! :S**


End file.
